The Red Queen of Spades
by Johtotraveler
Summary: What's a girl with her wand and spades? Eclipsa must navigate her life carefully so her secret life of dating a Mewman eating monster won't come to public eye. Her mother's legacy has placed a heavy weight on her shoulders of the Mewman and Monster War.
1. Chapter 1

My bed welcomed me with open arms as I threw myself drenching my pillows with my tears. Another one out of the window and another break into my heart. It's not fair. From borings dates with slimes, to frog men who re-eat their meals they barf up and little amphibian men with their little men complexes. I've dated every one of them and haven't found my prince yet. I finally had met a Septarian who intrigued and kept my interest. A charming lizard man with the most exquisite hair that was sleek when combed over. I asked several times for his hair care treatment that had been answered with swimming around in the swamps which rewarded me with his muscular body in a swim suit. I longed and desired to have an intimate conversation, but was always bombarded with the most dubious questions about my mother. I loathed the association with the "monster caver". I loved my mother to pieces, but her title left me in a shadow I wasn't sure I'd be able to step out of. Everyone applauded her for her conquests of taking land from the monsters and battles of her running out victorious. I, on the other hand, was irked by her actions. It's as if everyone was expecting me to be another monster slayer like my mother, but I had different plans in mind. I didn't want to continue her legacy, it's as if my destiny was written before I even got the pen and paper. I wanted to find out what I want to do, what I want to be known for, and for what my tapestry will have hundreds of years from now. I knew I had to rebel if I wanted to write my own story that will be told. That's why I started sneaking out from the Rose Tower from the old shipping canals that my Father helped me map out. Father understood my problems perfectly. He knew I wanted to be known for my own accomplishments instead of continuing my mother's. I did have some Mewmen friends from nobility, but none caught my interest whatsoever. I adored their company when we'd go out together, sharing meals and watching plays. However, I felt something missing. I wanted to be able to share all of my secrets and problems with someone, someone I could do everything with and tell everything to. I decided what better partner to have than a monster. I was always the black sheep at family gathers and Royal events. Even with my friends I stuck out like a sore thumb. I remember when I started going on dates the horrified gasps my friends let out. They giggled and applauded me for my rebellious actions. Everyone would gather in a circle as we ate our corn chips and snookers at my slumber parties as I gave the juicy details of my dates. I already knew that the next slumber party was going to be filled with so many tears. Everyone adored my Septarian boyfriend, but it's a shame he doesn't seem to like mewmans or me for that matter. I never felt like I broke through that scaley thick skin. I longed to have more meaningful conversations, but was never given them. Each date became duller the next. I think it was finally time to find the next monster. I always tell myself this, but always go back apologizing for being upset and go back to the pitiful cycle or boredom. I'm not sure exactly what it is that I want. My mother doesn't exactly have a healthy relationship with "Alphonse the Worthy" who my mother never saw as worthy as a husband. She claims she doesn't need any throne candy around, but I beg to defer. I'd like to see myself in the future jointly ruling with another, but if my rebellious dating streak continues, I'm doubtful of that. It's not that I don't like Mewman boys, but I just feel like I'd be happier with a monster. I let out a big sigh and decided to go see father, he must be at his cabin by the seaside writing up his discoveries as usual. I'd like to speak with my mother, but she'd go berserk if she heard a monster broke my heart. Father never asks for too much details and respects my privacy. I once asked grandmother Skywnne for advice and all she said was to just wait until they get divorced and make my move, which isn't exactly the best advice. It's like I come from a family that I don't belong to. I feel like a complete stranger and no one truly understands what I go through. As I walked quietly down the steps I heard the distant noise of the water drops echoing. It had rained earlier, maybe it hadn't let out yet. The sound of rain drops turned into the splashing of water as my red striped friend rose up.

"I was waiting for you, are you alright?" he asked as he stretched his body to a bigger size.

"I'm fine, it's the usual with the Septarain, it's done for good now." I responded.

"Eclipsa, I told you he was trouble, they're feared by so many monsters."

"That's funny, I thought the "Plucker Of Limbs" was more terrifying." I snapped.

"Look, I'm you're friend which is why I warned you. Don't think I enjoy seeing you hurt, it hurts me too." he explained as he started to slowing move my boat down the stream.

"I appreciate the thought. It just hurts that's all."

"I know it does, hey there's a carnival at the square, let's go get some corn shakes and corn ships." He suggested as we exited the canals and shrank down to his small size making his way to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I had other plans, I'd like to see Alphonse instead." I said, but he slipped off my shoulder and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright." I screeched as I fell to my knees to help him up.

"I'm just a little hungry that's all. I haven't been exactly eating. You always make me feel so bad about eating." he nervously laughed.

"Well of course I do! You eat Mewmans! People who have lives, loved ones, jobs, and so many other aspects that they share in the community." I replied setting him down and crossing my arms aggravated that he brought it up again.

"Yes, you do understand that my species of monster eats people? You don't think you and others make me feel so bad about it? How about next time you eat some roast pig-goat I'll yell out 'Hey! He had a family and loved ones!', I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

"I don't even like pig-goat! The only living thing I eat is fish! Look, I understand there's a barrier between us being monster and Mewman, but please, for my sake find an alternative. Otherwise, I don't think we can be friends anymore." I sadly stated as I saw the anger fade from his face.

"Please don't, I like our friendship. I tell you everything and you're so great to talk to." he pleaded.

"I like our friendship too, and I like that I can tell you all my secrets."

"Don't cut me off then, let's find a compromise then.

As we continued chatting as I walked under that moon lit path I realized something. Globgor was the only friend I had that I could confine in everything. He gave me the special attention that no one else gave me, not even my Mewman friends. I bought Globgor an extra large frosty corn shake along with some corn dogs and chips. I really do hope that can satisfy his hunger. It's not that I want to change him, but I rather he find new ways to live without people fearing him. I still remember the slumber party I had where I brought him up and everyone cowered in panic. I wish everyone could see what a sweet heart of gold the fanged tooth monster had, he was as capable of compassion and kindness just as much as they all were. I said my bye to him as I left him on the benches by the seaside. It was very late out so I know I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him as he ate. I know father was most likely still up writing in that big book of his. I knew I desperately needed this talk with him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about the salty tangy breeze after a rainy day that stood out. It filled my nose and burned my eyes with it's musky scent, reminding me of my tears from earlier. I couldn't believe that just earlier I felt as if my world had came tumbling down. The night was so calm and beautiful and it made me realize that with every storm there's always a serene peace that follows. I couldn't help but giggle thinking about how silly it was to think my world had ended when it was barely beginning. I skipped along the boardwalk listening to each squeaky step until I came to a shack with it's door wide open. I saw my father with his long teal beard and his eyes that squinted as he wrote with his dainty quill. He must still be working on that encyclopedia he's planning on getting published.

"Permission to enter, captain?" I shouted as my father looked up and smiled.

"Permission granted." He answered as he stood up and opened his arms that greeted me warmly as I ran to them.

"Oh father, I love your hugs."

"You're too sweet." Alphonse said between chuckles as he sat me down and headed towards the stove. "You're in luck, the cocoa is about ready to serve." He said as he took the kettle and pour it into the cup in the other hand.

"Why thank you. I can always rely on your cocoa to cheer me up." I responded as I took the hot porcelain cup that warmed my frigid palms.

"Oh...is it another one of those boys?" He said with a pause as he set the kettle down and looked back up with a smirk. "I told you, just give me a name and place and I'll teach them a listen. Everyone's scared of your mother the monster carver when they should all be scared of me; 'Alphonse the Worthy'.

"Oh father, don't be silly. None of those boys have a chance." I said between chuckles.

"Well, Clipsey. You know that I hate seeing my little rosebud get her sweet heart hurt."

"I know, but don't worry about it. Boys will be jerks that you have to walk away from and girls will only grow and eventually rise to power."

"What? Is this your way of saying that on your coronation day I'll have to wear black? Because of all the funerals of those boys that messed with the wrong Clipsey?" He said as he hugged me and snuggled his scratchy teal beard against me.

We both laughed as we shared our cocoa and joked around for the rest of the night. I adored being in my father's presence since he always knew how to comfort me and make me forget my worries. The clock ended up striking midnight and I gasped in horror. I hadn't been keeping track of time and I knew mother most likely wouldn't worry, but that didn't justify being out so late. I exchanged my good nights with father and hurried as fast as I could to Butterfly Castle.

After a refreshing warm bath of lavender the bed felt more welcoming with each minute as I yawned continuously.

"Eclipsa, darling, can we talk?" My drowsiness was interrupted with a quiet voice. I quickly turned around and saw my mother towering among me in her red pajamas and pig-goat slippers.

"Oh mother! Of course we can." I answered immediately as I held open the door to my room for her.

"Thank you. Look, I heard you had been crying earlier. A few of the maids and servants reported it to me when I arrived from the war meetings an hour ago." She explained as she took me into her lap and played with my hair.

"Oh that? It's okay, it's nothing to worry about anymore." I assured her as I brushed her hand away.

"That's the problem. I'm not there when you need someone. We can't have that anymore. I've been so preoccupied with these war meetings that I haven't had much time for you." She said as she set her hand on mine. "I'm now allowing you to join me at these meetings. You'll be getting the wand soon. So, I figured it be a great time to get a head start on your queen duties."

"Oh...so this means I get the wand soon?" I asked curiously yet filled with excitement as I jumped off the bed.

"Yes, it does technically mean that. But hold on." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to sit down. "I think you need to learn the ropes first. Then I'll give you the wand." She explained as I shrieked with joy.

We continued speaking catching up with each other. She gave me updates with her meetings while I told her how I saw my father leaving out the details of my failed relationship. It's not that I trusted Alphonse more, but just the mere fact if I were to let the Monster Carver know her precious daughter was dating a monster would literally cause her to flip. She'd probably go berserk and be so disappointed and angry with me. If anything, she may blame my Uncle Jushtin since he's so nonchalant with who he associates with. Ugh, I forgot about my planned visit with uncle tomorrow, which was actually technically later that day now. I said my good night to my mother and went to bed immediately. I was beyond exhausted and just wanted to sleep forever.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was dry and musty making me gag and my skin itched and ached. As much that I loved my uncle Jushtin, I did not love visiting him. As a result of marrying in to the Spiderbite family, he had to live in their kingdom. My uncle did not even receive any form of compensation that would benefit the Butterfly family besides having to live in this spider infested land. The Lucitor's and Johansen's were humble enough to provide the Butterfly family with resources for our alliance, unlike the stingey Spiderbites. I feel like their lack of generosity might be fueled by the fact my uncle had the throne taken away by my mother. He was not an unfit "Boy Queen", the throne just belonged to the first female born in the Butterfly line. What did people expect? A baby still in her diaper crying to rule over the people of Mewni? Grandma Skywynne had to sit on the throne again until mother became of age. I know ancient customs written by who knows who cannot be rewritten or broken, but I wish these customs were not so clutched so tightly. I am not saying Mother has not done a lot of good during her reign, just that my uncle should not have been so casted down. Despite this, my uncle does look very happy with Duchess Recluza. I may not like the kingdom, but I do like seeing my uncle happy.

"Clipsy, you haven't drunk any of your tea, is something wrong?" Uncle Jushtin asked as he set his down.

"Oh Uncle, the fact the tea bag is a spider does not mean I would not like to drink it." I answered sarcastically scooting the teacup away.

"I'm sorry, I should have bought some tea when I visited Mewni a few days ago. These tea spiders are just easier to obtain here. They just up and walk right into your tea, in fact there's even some more flavors up on the wall." He chuckled as he pointed to the spider webs that scattered across the ceiling.

"Haha, how convenient." I fibbed uncomfortably trying to ignore the spiders crawling overhead.

"Well, you know I enjoy our visits, besides seeing you we get to also catch up with each other." He began as he shooed the spiders away from the table. "How have you been, do you have anything going on?"

"Just the usual, hanging out with friends and slumber parties. Were your friends as excited as mine for sleepovers at the Butterfly castle?"

"What? Of course! Who wouldn't like to spend the night in a luxurious castle" he laughed as he fell back in his seat.

"It doesn't seem that luxurious here." I pointed out as I picked off a spider on my dress showing it to him.

"It's just as nice here, customs are just different." He said as Recluza entered the room and placed her arm around him to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Besides, the people are great here." He said as he kissed Recluza.

"I suppose so." I replied as I turned away.

"Is something the matter? Recluza asked with her stern voice.

"Nothings wrong, I'm enjoying my time here. I like that somehow spiders got under my stockings and I have bites all over my legs." I snapped.

"That's alright, we have a special ointment for that." She responded as she pulled the top off a jar that sat on the tea table that revealed a gooey green cream.

Later that night after getting home, I slumped into my bed and held the pillow over my head. I hated how tired I'd be after visiting my uncle and the days it took for the bites to heal.

"Eclipsa!" my mom shouted as she knocked rapidly on the door. "Is everything all right? You did not tell me how your visit was."

"It was fine, I just want to go sleep." I answered as I walked towards a painting. "I'll be going to sleep now. Good night mother." I said as I moved the painting to enter one of the secret passageways.

As I walked through took every twist and turn I tried ignoring my aching legs that burned from the bites. I know they were supposed to air out to heal, but I hated having to wait until they no longer hurt. I then saw a shadowy figure in the distance standing and shrink in size.

"Not to be rude, but you might want to change sizes before someone catches you." I said rudely.

"Your criticism is welcomed, not your snarky remarks." Answered the figure who changed size again to reveal Globgor.

"Uh, I think I'm allowed to be snarky."

"Yes, but I can just leave." He snapped.

"Okay, I apologize for my rudeness, I just had a bad day today."

"Are you still upset about the Lizard Man? I told you, they can't be trusted." He stammered so nonchalantly.

"Even then, that was for me to find out, not for you to rub in." I said in between tears.

"No wait calm down. I didn't mean to make you cry." He jolted towards me offering a tissue and embracing me.

"I'm just going through a lot, that's all. I just need a friend, that's all."

"I'm your friend, and I'm here for you, that's why I waited for you here."

"Thank you for that." I responded as I wiped away my tears and blew my nose.

"Well, let me know how your day was."

"It was okay, just got bit by spiders, that's all."

"They sure do treat spiders better than they treat everyone else." He commented jokily.

"Yeah, they don't even provide the kingdom with anything." I answered spitefully.

"Some people don't give anything unless they give something in return. They keep their best interests in front and ignore everything else. I mean, I would rather get what I want first before I think of anyone."

"Is that why you're my friend? Because you get something out of it?" I asked curiously.

"I mean, I'd like to think I get to have your friendship. You mean a lot to me." He answered between chuckles.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled back.

For the remainder of the night we continued talking and recalled some nostalgia. How we pranked some farmers and even scared some friends. Sometimes one person's selfishness can really hurt and make you forget the kindness you receive from others. I don't think my opinion of the Spiderbites will ever change, but I do know my friendships make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes were gently closed, but my nostrils were fuming with the perfume of roses. I opened my eyes and looked out the window, greeted by an array of beautiful roses that dance gracefully in the wind. It appears that the rose buds opened overnight, I forgot they would be in bloom. Mother strolled around in her casual clothes which consisted of a collared blouse and long skirt contrasting her warrior armor she wore constantly. She cut flower by flower and placed it in the basket she carried around, unaware eyes were watching. Sometimes I wonder how the whole kingdom would react, seeing her do normal mewman activities and not prancing around with her armor and sword. If a stranger saw her, this would feel so foreign because who would have guessed their barbaric queen could be so serene. I still remember one day taking my walk through the mewni flea market and overhearing people say my mother must be brash and harsh with me. I chuckled at the very thought, Queen Solaria was different than my mother. No one needed to see her gentle side.

At the dining table that could dine thirty mewnans, I sat on the opposite side of other family members who bickered and chattered about. It's not that I didn't care for them, I just wanted to sit with mother alone. In front of me sat some corn omelets, with sides of hashed corn and potatoes. I didn't want to touch them until mother came, but I knew they must have been cold by now. As I continued hearing the bursts of laughter, they were interrupted by the clacking of heels. I looked up and saw mother enter the dining hall with her basket.

"Hey Soli, are you going to sit for breakfast?" Asked an aunt

"No, I've already eaten." She responded as she placed roses in empty vases that sat on the table. One by she placed them gently, sometimes I just wish I could capture the moment when mother did things besides meet with diplomats and speak of war strategies.

"Good morning Darling, how are you?" She asked as she appeared right next to me as I poked my food.

"I'm okay, I guess just stressed?"

"Is something going on that i don't know about?" She questioned curiously as she crossed her arms.

"No mother. It's just puberty stuff. The hair and the mood swings, nothing serious." I joked.

"Well, don't forget I'm here. Sometimes you just need some time with your mother." She assured me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know. I guess I just need some me time?" I said as I pat her arms. I liked moments like this, when my mother noticed and was there.

The country side air was warm and crisp. Summer quietly crept closer, I could feel the air becoming dryer. It was a shame I had to wear a shawl over my head to conceal myself. Besides always wearing dark colors, I had to keep my face hidden in public so no one will swarm me. It's not that i hate my people, but I rather not be bothered when I'm trying to relax and have a day for myself. The further and further I walked away from the city the less and less people I saw. What a relief though, because I was dripping in sweat and could feel my teal hair started to frizz from the humidity. I spotted a wooden bench surrounded by trees that would provide the require shade and lunged immediately towards it. My body drooped on to the bench with a loud thud and I let out a sigh as I removed my shawl. I quickly reached into my purse to pull out my fan to fan myself from the heat. Ugh, only I would be dumb enough to dress like this and take a walk in the middle of a hot day. The shade cooled me a bit and I felt so groggy as I let my eyes get heavy and rested.

"Why ma'am, those are some beautiful red spades you got there." said a deep raspy voice that made me jerk up and see an elderly man in a straw hat looking down at me.

"Um, yeah I suppose so." i replied nervously covering my cheek marks.

"Now, don't you cover them. I can tell right away your the Mewni Queen to be Eclipsa. I don't think I've been in the presence of Mewni royalty. Well scratch that, I did go to a event of one of your predecessor, Queen Lyric, may her soul rest in peace. he explained as he took of his hat revealing his head that had a flower crown wrapped carefully around it.

"Oh, you met my Great-Grandmother Lyric?" I gasped remembering how it had been about fifty years since she had ruled over Mewni.

"Sure did. She was the most sweetest." He chuckled as he reach towards a cart stationed behind him and pulled out a bouquet of beautiful red roses. They were no where near the color of the roses at the Castle's garden. These roses glittered in the sun as if they were gemstones rather than plants. He handed it to me as I completely remained memorized.

"Oh sir, you're a florist?" I asked not looking away from the rose.

"Yep, and so was my father and my grandfather and his father and so on." He answered as he giggled.

"How amazing, it really shows with how beautiful they are."

"That's the same thing your great granny told me when I had given her a bouquet." he said as he pulled his cart towards me. "I may be old now, but I go into town every other day to sell my bouquets. It's boring staying at home and doing nothing." he explained as he gently tapped the petals of every flower in each bouquet. The cart was beautiful, it was filled with a few dozen different flowers that all glistened in the sunlight. I felt more like I was at a jewelry store and not some cart out in the country side.

"Wow, how beautiful they all are."

"If you like, you can take a few more. Don't worry about the price, just you gracing me with your presence is more than enough." he coaxed as he offered me another bouquet.

"Now sir, don't be absurd. They are all way too beautiful to accept without a form of compensation." I replied as I pushed away the other bouquet, then it popped into my head. "You know, my mother was going to host a banquet in a few weeks. I'm sure I can put in the good word and the Butterfly family can order plenty for the floral design at the banquet." I chimed as I saw the man's face brighten.

"Really Miss Princess?" he asked overjoyed as he took my palm with both hands. "I'll rush home and I'll let the family know. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Miss Princess." he said as he shook my hand a few times before turning around and running full blast with the cart.

As the man became so distant, I realized something, I forgot to ask for his name and the name of the farm. I let out a sigh for not realizing it earlier and accidentally dropped the bouquet, as I looked down I saw "Pascal's Pretties" written on the plastic wrap of the bouquet. Well at least I know now.

I spotted a few trees in the distant that glittered red like the roses, as I approached closer I saw there were apples that sparkled as beautiful as the roses. How pretty, it's always red things that seem to be beautiful I thought as I reached for one to place into my bag. The man's words of my cheek marks being beautiful ran through my head again and I blushed. I still remember someone telling me that spades were black, not red. It didn't matter anymore, I had a nice day today and got some nice stuff. A bouquet of roses that I will be placing in a vase I get home, some apples I'll ask the cook to turn into a pie, and compliments that made me happy. I looked up and realized that time had gotten away from me. The sky was no longer blue and clear, but was beginning to turn purple with pink clouds.

"Hey Eclipsa!" shouted a familiar voice as I turned and saw my friend Globgor. Now that was something else that was red that I enjoyed in my life.

"Oh hey! I didn't notice you. Now look at these apples!" I exclaimed as I showed it to him. "Aren't they so pretty and red? I'm going to ask the chef at home to bake me a pie. Oh, we can share it! Since I know you're probably hungry since your eating habits have been off." I explained then felt a pang of guilt as Globgor hugged me. "That's my fault, isn't it?" I asked upset.

"What? No, don't worry about it. I've been managing, I just ate right now." He answered as he smiled, but then burped something up. A yellow material came out that was drench in his spit.

"What is that? Is that hay?" I questioned disgusted.

"Haha, yeah. I've seen farm animals eat it and wanted to know what the big whoop about it was. You know some monster eat that too." He answered nervously as he fidgeted as I approached it. "Hey, I don't think you want to get close to that." he said as I picked up a stick to left it up and gasp with what fell out. A flower crown that was carefully woven together.

"You just ate an old man with a cart of flowers, didn't you?" I screamed as tears ran down my face as I began screaming.

"What?! No...to the flowers. Please, Eclipsa, don't scream. I'm sorry, you know how hungry I've been since you shame me for eating people." he begged as he tried reaching for me, but I pulled back.

"You should be ashamed! He had a family, a farm, and flowers he loved so much! I had just spoken to him earlier today, I was going to ask my mom to contact him so he could give us floral arrangements, but you ruined it." I shouted as I looked down to my bag resting on the floor and saw the bouquet he had given me earlier. "Do you see this? He had given me this earlier for free because he thought my spades were beautiful. But no, my friend had to eat him." I blabbed on in between tears.

"Eclipsa, please listen to me. I am so sorry." he apologized with tears streaming down his face.

"Leave me alone." I screamed as I took my bag and ran as fast as I could. He continued to call out to me as I ran, but I ignored him. How could I let this happen? I was always paranoid he would eat me and always wanted to have someone next to me when he was around to protect me. He always sounded so guilty and even reduced his eating habits so I wouldn't be uncomfortable and would continue being his friend. When I reached the castle gates I screamed to be let in and ran right past every servant that greeted me. My bag snapped and I hear all the apples drop to the floor and roll around.

"What on- Eclipsa? Where did you get all these apples? What's going on?" my mother asked as I ran and she followed after me. "Eclipsa, I need to know what's wrong." she said knocking on my door as I slammed it and run to my pillow to cry. "Eclipsa? Hello? Talk to me please." she asked helplessly behind the door.

"Mother, I'm tired. Please let me sleep." I answered as I wiped away my tears.

"Okay. Um, I'll take the apples to the kitchen. Oh, and I'll leave these roses here, She said as I heard something scratch on my door.

I waited until her footsteps became so distant I couldn't hear them. I walked to the door and opened it to see some of the roses had wilted from being smuggled with the apples as I had ran. I placed the roses on my night stand and images of Globgor eating that poor man flashed through my eyes. Ugh! I couldn't even protect that old man if I tried, I don't have the royal magic wand yet, and Globgor can stretch his size to the size of a castle if he wanted to. I placed the pillow over my head and shut my eyes tightly, I just wanted the day to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had gone by as like seconds count in minutes. The realization that I was going to eventually have to reconcile with Globgor kept seeping through my thoughts any time I tried doing anything. Any stroll in the garden reminded me of what happened every time I looked at the red roses. Every time I sat around the bushes that bloomed the images of what happened cloud my mind, making me unable to appreciate the beauty. I didn't want to end my friendship however, despite what happened, I know I can't. Friends are so hard to come by, being the princess just makes people want to talk to you either out of obligation of because of an underlying hidden desire. I thought of a few former friends I had and like bruised petals on a daisy, I had quickly plucked them out. I can't help but just think of my uncle who was so extroverted and could make friends with anyone because of how they would have his back. No one ever wanted to do the same for me, except for a small handful of friends that included Globgor.

My mind started to trail off from when we had first met a couple of years back. It was when I had been taking a walk with a few monsters outside of Mewni grounds. When I first had started exploring the Rose Tower's shipping canal, I had gotten lost one day when I discovered an exit that had taken me out to the countryside. Lucky for me, a few frog men had been swimming nearby and had helped me get back to the canals. After that, I started to regularly come out those canals and meet up with them again and then they introduced me to more monster friends, before I knew it, I had more connections with monsters. Every time I enjoyed a laugh or a conversation with a monster, I couldn't help but feel so guilty. The echoes of my mother chattering and rambling about how heinous monsters were would distantly fill my ears. If they were so bad, why would they befriend me and be so willing to help me out? I had more individuals with fangs and claws be my shoulder to cry on that ones with perfect pearl teeth and manicured nails.

"Hey, were you at one of those concerts for that traveling songstress?" echoed the reminiscing of our first meeting. I had been humming the tune to my favorite song from a performance the day prior. Before I knew it, I had been imitating riffs and headbanging with a four eyed red monster. It was fun and I still remember Globby telling me how he hadn't spoken much to humans before. I joked how he should approach more for a conversation and he chuckled a maybe. Little did I know that his diet consisted of mewman people.

"Be very cautious around him, he's a pretty nice guy. However, you are basically as appetizing as corn to him." Warned one monster friend trying to ease the shock of realization. Globgor did seem very interested every time we talked, just not in the "I'm waiting for my meal", type of way. I'd be lying if I said I didn't fear for my safety every once in a while, but he's been by my side as his stomach growled and nothing. No evil eyes or smirk that he would attack, just genuine interest in our conversation and a smile.

All these moments that I remembered brought me more down, all I could think about was him and just wanting to talk. There wasn't anything in particular I wanted to talk about, I just wanted to hear his voice and be in his presence. However, those desires felt so distant, I knew I wouldn't get them unless I could patch up things with him.

My melancholy continued sending me spiraling down, until I saw a glimmer of light reach down at me. The time of day final had the sun enter my room and hit one side of my room, on my father's portrait that hung on my wall. That's it, I could go talk to him and get some advice. I know the most obvious person to go to would be my mother, but not even the father of her heir could sit on that throne. My mother didn't share that shame passion my uncle Jushtin did when he would look at Recluza. That glittering in her eye that my grandmother Skywynne got when my grandfather Gem-Robin was around. To my mother, she was indifferent if she had love in her life or not. Which was such a shame because my father really is a wonderful person.

I found myself skipping through the docks to the rhythm of seagulls cawing overhead as I threw corn feed around. I didn't even know when my father would be getting home to his seaside cabin. I'm pretty sure he must have errands to run, but I was impatient and only wanted to speak to him. The heat exhausted me while the smell of the salty breeze relaxed me. It was a pretty hot day; I shouldn't be out in this heat or I'll get burnt I thought. As I stood up accepting that I would have to come another day, I turned as was greeted by my father who had his arms full of grocery bags.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you today." He said surprised.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I apologize. Here let me help you with those." I replied as I took a few bags out of his hands.

"Is there something going on?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you think somethings going on? Maybe I just wanted to stop by and say hi." I answered giggling.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude. But your mother may have mentioned something." He said nervously.

"Oh." I groaned as I tried not meeting my father's eyes. If I tell him anything he may go tell my mother and that could make a ruckus.

"It's fine, you know what happens between us stays between us. I know how your mother can get." He assured me as he opened his cabin door and we entered. "You can trust me. It is a dad's job to protect and comfort his daughter." He said as he hugged me. "Now, tell me what his name is and I'll go take care of him."

"Oh father, it's just a friend." I giggled.

"Hmmm, you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Besides it's something that he did that kind of made us fight."

"Well, what did he do?"

"Let's just say that my friend does something that makes me uncomfortable." I said anxious that I would accidentally give away too many details.

"Did you tell him it makes you feel uncomfortable?" he asked as he scratched his beard.

"He's well aware of it." I said as I took a pause and thought carefully on what to say. "But, well. He kind of needs to do it."

"If it's something like breathing and his breath stinks, he can practice better dental hygiene." my father joked as he went into the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove.

"Well, you're right, it's kind of vital for him to do it like breathing." I said nervously.

"Oh really?" He replied confused.

"Hm…let's look at it this way. He eats something I don't like, pig-goat." I fibbed unaware if Globgor really has eaten pig-goat before.

"Tell him to eat something else?" my father suggested as the kettle started to sing. "There's other dietary options, you don't have to settle for one type of thing." He added as he brought the kettle to the table and poured tea in my cup.

"I never looked at it that way." I responded as I looked down at my teacup and saw the deep brown drink swirl around as my thoughts did. That's it! I'll research other diet options and I'll talk to Globgor about it. I stayed a little while more and chatted away with my father. In a way I felt guilty, I was able to come to him for something that had been bothering me while I avoided my mother for it.


End file.
